


The 12 Labors of Pyrrha Nikos

by Ikasury



Series: Conflagration AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 12 Labors of Heracles, Alternate Universe, Arc Curse, Baker of Cookies, Don't take it too seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Insane Shipping, Magneto Powers, Multi, Parody, Pregnant Badass, Should have listened to your mother, Slayer of Grimm, punny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikasury/pseuds/Ikasury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When looking back on her life, Pyrrha realizes... she REALLY should have listened to her mother about the whole 'Marrying an Arc is a Curse' thing...</p><p>(Parody of the 12 Labors of Heracles...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Labors of Pyrrha Nikos

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of another fic i'll be bringing over from my FFnet account (Conflagration) but its so ridiculous it really can stand on its own~
> 
> this is what happens when the demands of Arkos clash with the insanity that is a college student excelling in Greek Mythology :P
> 
> Dis: RWBY is owned/created/etc. by RoosterTeeth and the great god on high Monty Oum, may he strike down all who oppose his mighty works... and hopefully not me for this insanity...
> 
> ENJOY!!

The Twelve Labors of Pyrrha Nikos

In the years following the graduation of Team JNPR and RWBY from Beacon, Pyrrha will look back and realize…

She should have listened to her mother when she said marrying an Arc was a curse.

* * *

Labor 1: The Nemean Lion

The first sign Pyrrha was going to be facing her longest and most harrowing battle over the years was when Jaune proposed to her the day after their first mission as a solo pair of Hunters working in Vale.

After the graduation party, the teams splitting up to see their families, or wandering off as both Ruby and Yang did for a whole year, much to the insanity caused by fretting to their respective partners and spouses, Jaune and Pyrrha had traveled via her jet to speak with both their families. Jaune’s was easy, they were in Vale… just on the outskirts and apparently on the high rich end. Pyrrha had never once pegged Jaune to be a rich boy but after meeting his parents and siblings she understood why. He had seven _OLDER_ sisters and they easily outmatched him, in fact she had to face all of them just to garner their ‘approval’ and this included his mother. The Matron of Arc manor was not a push over either, the woman was a rampaging lioness out to protect her baby boy!

When the dust finally settled and Pyrrha _barely_ won, she got the Arc Matron’s approval and some scary advice. Apparently the Arc family had a tendency towards large families. Years down the line she _really_ should have listened to the woman more seriously.

The trip to Mystral was far less harrowing, and while her family from all over decided to show up to get the measure of this ‘boy’ seeking their dear sweet precious niece, granddaughter, great-granddaughter, grand-niece, cousin, second cousin, etc.’s affections he had his own trials to deal with. Only for Jaune it was much easier as he generally just had to deal with the huge gathering of older women and holding his liquor. The worst part was Pyrrha having to fend off her cousins from touching what had been claimed **_hers_** for the past three years!

Her mother said to not marry him. Not that she didn’t like him, he was a nice boy and all, but that if Pyrrha did so she’d likely never be allowed to step foot in an arena again. Jaune happened to be listening in at that point and laughed it off, saying _he’d_ be the one never allowed to do anything if he so much as _dared_ suggest the great warrior that was his intended couldn’t smack people around for money. He got some brownie points for that but her mother continued disapproving…

It was after they fought a large Nemean, a lion-like Grimm, Jaune proposing and Pyrrha throwing up on him that she realized why. Arc men got their women pregnant without trying.

Pyrrha said she could deal with it, they’d just wait to have the wedding until the child was born, and they both joked about family names, saying if it was a boy he’d be an Arc and if it was a girl she’d be a Nikos. Pyrrha had _thought_ she’d won this argument, seeing as Jaune had a plethora of sisters and her own family tended to only produce women.

Oh how wrong she was when their first son arrived, a strip of red hair and wailing. He was named Lionus Arc. He would go on to be a great warrior like his mother, believed to be impenetrable as no projectiles could defeat him and his thick hide.

He was eventually defeated by Nora and Ren’s second daughter named Lie Zhuo, who hit him with a club.

* * *

Labor 2: The Lernean Hydra

Having dealt with her first Labor, Pyrrha figured she’d be fine settling in and taking care of her son with her not-quite-husband. Jaune agreed, enamored by the idea of fatherhood and spending his days with his lovely wife, who still looked lovely 8 months into her pregnancy and no one could tell him otherwise or else they’d have to deal with the vengeful might of his not-quite-wife’s polarity semblance.

They spent the first month or so being driven up the wall from their new son who had a roar as loud as a lion’s and could be just as feisty despite being so young. Jaune was perfectly willing to blame that on Pyrrha, for there was no way with his mother he’d be that feisty so young. Pyrrha adamantly disagreed.

Seeing as the new parents were getting at each other’s throats, their former teammates decided to give them some help. Nora and Ren vowed to take care of the little tyke for a weekend while they went off and did something _relaxing_. They did this… for all of a few hours sleeping in and vegging out, then got bored and the Arc curse continued.

A few months later while little Lionus was again having fun with Aunty Nora and Uncle Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha were off making money as Hunters taking down a vicious Hydra, a gaint multi-headed snake Grimm that had gotten WAAAAAY too big to be handled by the locals on their own. Nora and Ren would have gone too, but Nora felt it was safer she and her zappy hammer be as far away from those swamps as possible, also who else was going to look after Lionus?

So taking the tricky beast down, as NOTHING stops Pyrrha freakin’ Nikos and her not-quite-husband Jaune Arc, once again the blonde tried to propose… and again Pyrrha ended up throwing up, luckily not on him this time at least, but signaling yet again the Arc curse had taken effect.

Months later, on a boat, their second son, also with bright red hair though a bit more noodlely like his father, Hyde Arc was born.

Like his elder brother and mother, he was a great warrior, taking to flowing weapons like chains more readily than solid ones. He was considered very slippery and was an excellent swimmer, making him great in aquatic areas for fighting Grimm.

He was eventually defeated by Nautica Vassailes, Neptune’s daughter, who threw a rock at him.

* * *

Labor 3: The Hind of Ceryneia

After birthing their second son Pyrrha was wary there wasn’t some great cosmic joke happening. Jaune just laughed, holding one red haired son in each arm happy to see his boys.

At least they now had a bit more understanding of what was going on with ‘kids’ and how to deal with them, sort of. With Lionus coming to a year old and Hyde just starting out life, the couple decided they needed to get a bigger place so the boys would have room to grow. Team SSSN happened to be in Vale at the time and Sun was eager to help his friends out, and possibly play with their adorable baby boys. Neptune was dragged along and Sage and Scarlet made themselves scare claiming to be helping in the search for a new domicile for the growing Arc-Nikos brood.

Sage made a comment about how this didn’t look to be ending anytime soon and Scarlet thought he was just joking. He wasn’t.

With the new home found, with more rooms than Pyrrha thought they needed but Sage mentioned they had a lot of friends and the room would be welcomed, she relented. Everyone from SSSN, CFVY, RWBY and Ren and Nora were invited over and as only ever happens when they all got together insanity ensued. Neptune somehow got stuck with baby watch, probably because he was the only one not drinking and being responsible at the party.

This was a **_very_** dangerous party the party goers would later lament.

Sun managed to knock up BOTH Yang and Blake, Nora somehow managed to snag Ren long enough to get pregnant with their first daughter, and as was expected the Arc curse continued.

Some months later on a hunt for a Hind, a generally non-violent deer-like Grimm for study for Professor Port, Pyrrha managed to catch the willy creature, barehanded, and carried it back on her shoulders. Jaune tried to propose again but the thing kicked him in the face when Pyrrha removed her hand for a single moment to avert her obvious nausea.

Their third son was a light fiery red head, his hair turning almost golden in summer light, and he was named Hindricks Arc.

He wasn’t so much a warrior like his mother and elder brothers, he actually liked to avoid fighting when necessary. His greatest gifts were his speed and tactical tenacity, he could get away and out of just about any situation. His team consisting of Noir Belladonna, Gou Wukong, and Lie Mei were considered very successful… at causing chaos and getting out of it thanks to their leader.

He was eventually ‘caught’ by Mei, as the Arc curse continued.

* * *

Labor 4: The Erymanthean Boar

After giving birth to Hindricks, Pyrrha was convinced something was up with the universe. Not wanting to put it off any longer she had a priest brought in and had her and Jaune married within the hour of her third son’s birth. She had hoped this would ‘end’ whatever curse was going on but that was a silly thought.

For a wedding without friends meant a great party and celebration was to be had, and already they should have known better what that was going to lead to.

Eventually the mighty ruckus _this_ party caused was enough to call the Valean police. Jaune and most of those who had been drinking were brought into the station and held for a month just to ‘teach them a lesson’ about being responsible adults and something about endangering kids. It would have been longer but one does not take away Pyrrha freakin’ Arc-Nikos’ husband the day she just gave birth, got married and knocked up again without severe consequences.

Severe consequences being about an entire battalion of squad cars held effortlessly in the air as the embodiment of raging hormonal maternal fury demands the father of her children back. The others would be nice to, but mainly the noodlely blonde guy.

 It took the combined powers of Weiss, Ruby, Velvet and Yatsuhashi to talk Pyrrha down from throwing the damn things. Blake and Nora were taking care of the kids and Coco and Fox were eating popcorn on the sidelines. Yang wasn’t present because she’d been arrested with the other bachelors, including her own baby-daddy Sun and his whole team plus Ren. And Ren only because Nora had been trying to get him drunk again but instead he’d ended up passed out and was thrown in with the rest by the association of his blood alcohol content.

With the noodlely blonde and his formally drunken cohorts released, the Arc-Nikos couple could _finally_ have something resembling a honeymoon. It consisted of taking a trip to Mystral where her mother fawned over her grandsons, insisting her daughter and begrudging son-in-law leave and get some damn exercise that obviously wasn’t sex.

They hunted down a massive Boarbatusk that had been a hassle in the area for some time and completely ignored her mother’s addendum, not like it’d do anything as Pyrrha was already pregnant.

Their fourth son, this one with oddly dark red hair and for some reason a penchant for muttonchops, was named Wilbur Arc.

He was a very bright and happy man who was probably the fattest out of any of their children. Not that anyone should call him fat, as he wasn’t (no son of Pyrrha’s would be _fat_ ). No Wilbur just had a very large build and packed a lot of muscle to the point he looked fat. He was _HUGE_. But generally Wilbur was a very gentle giant… unless he got angry, then he rampaged the likes none had seen since his mother in her pregnant frenzies.

He was eventually ‘caught’ by Prim Rose, Weiss and Ruby’s daughter (that’s a _loooong_ story). She thought he was adorable.

* * *

Labor 5: The Augean Stables

At four sons Pyrrha was getting very tired and Jaune was running out of arm space for the boys. Luckily Lionus was finally getting old enough to walk about and talk and for all intents and purposes be useful. His parents loved him for his efforts.

But he was still a young and an uncoordinated boy and tended to cause more messes then he helped. His parents still loved him for his efforts.

Weiss came to check on the family after some time without something crazy going on that lead back to the infamous Arc-Nikos house and found out why they’d been so ‘quiet’.

The still fairly new, if overwhelmed, parents had a severe mess on their hands. Their home was littered top to bottom with junk, baby stuff, messes everywhere and all manner of unmentionable things as their four young boys ran about causing more trouble.

That’s when Godmother Weiss stepped in and put some Schnee discipline into these Arc boys! If there was one thing Weiss knew how to do, it was put an Arc boy in his place!

Pyrrha hated to admit she was grateful for the help.

Instead of tempting fate, again, she had Jaune and Weiss take the boys out to do something _else_ while she handled the mess that had become their house. With the coast clear she simply used her semblance to rush everything out of the house, not caring if it was valuable or unbroken, and just figured with her savings they could just buy new stuff anyway.

When Jaune and Weiss returned with three of the four boys knocked out from the long day outside and Linus walking while holding his godmother’s hand, they found the house to be somewhat… flattened. Apparently Pyrrha had done more than just clean out the house… she demolished it in the excessive use of her semblance and Jaune couldn’t help but facepalm at his wife’s impatience.

With Weiss’ help they ended up getting a new, _sturdier_ , place and hired Velvet as a nanny. The bunny faunus made plenty as a Huntress but decided she wasn’t needed out there when her team was fine and it was relatively peaceful. Plus, somehow she had this amazing ability to get all their boys to clean up after themselves and none of them questioned it.

Of course with this all done a celebration was had, one with less alcohol, and only one person ended up pregnant. Pyrrha, of course.

She didn’t even care at this point, she was honestly starting to like having her boys around and more never hurt.

Their fifth son was named Augustus Arc, and like his elder brother Hindricks he had that golden red hair and was much more mellow. He actually didn’t pursue a line of work as a Hunter like his parents, instead he went into the Manny business. Having always been a neat and clean child he liked to take care of things and help his mother out, so this carried on into his profession.

This by no means meant he was defenseless. Augustus may have been the non-combatant of the family but with the power he inherited from his mother and tenacity from his father he was like the fury of two rivers if anyone dared to mess with his charges.

He got along quite well with his partner in the nanny business, Carmel Winchester.

* * *

Labor 6: The Stymphalian Birds

Bringing their newest son home Pyrrha was glad to just get some peace and quiet. Lionus was helping Velvet take care of the boys while daddy took care of mommy. They should have known by now this was a terrible idea.

Unfortunately, their new home happened to be near a lake, which was pretty during the spring and summer but for some reason during fall a large flock of birds hung around and would **_not_** shut up! It slowly drove Pyrrha a bit insane, and when the damn things tried to chase after her boys Momma-Pyrrha was not going to stand for that.

Using every weapon in her arsenal, from Milo down to the kitchen knives, she hunted the damn things down not only for her sons but to get some damn peace and quiet. Lionus and Hyde learned how to throw knives well at this age thanks to watching their mother masterfully pin several of the flock with very little help from her semblance.

Unfortunately, that gallivanting one day did nothing to stop the coming flock the next and next.

Fed up, Pyrrha sought the help of someone that instinctively knew a thing or two about catching birds; Blake.

Bringing her young son Noir and Yang’s boy Gou over to play with the boys, as Yang was being extra crabby being pregnant again and Sun was left alone to deal with her, Blake lent her keen feline prowess in helping her friend with this damnable flock.

She did so by handing Pyrrha a bunch of noise makers and telling her to set them up in the trees while she read a book and sunbathed on the Arc-Nikos back lawn. Hey, she was a hunter of birds by nature, but hell like she was going to do it somewhere that wasn’t her own house. So while the younger boys were inside with Gou and Noir learning the alphabet from Nanny Velvet, Blake was out back making sure Lionus and Hyde didn’t fall in the pond while Mommy dealt with the birds.

Setting up the noisemakers so that when the birds landed they’d get freaked out and fly off, Pyrrha made it her mission to shoot down every one possible, just in case. This had the unintended side effect of calling down a Murder of GIANT NEVERMORE and Lionus and Hyde got to learn firsthand why their mother was such a badass.

Having taken care of the flock, Pyrrha hunched over feeling sick by the pond. Blake just patted her back snickering while her red-haired friend told her to shut up.

The sixth son of Pyrrha freakin’ Arc-Nikos was named Avis Arc, who had stunning red hair like his mother and was their only son to wear glasses. He wasn’t the best Hunter of their brood but he was certainly the smartest, giving his elder brother Hindricks a run for his money. He ended up quitting his Hunter career quickly, taking an apprenticeship under he and his siblings’ godmother Weiss and became one of the best damn accountants in all of Remnant. Beware his paperwork-fu!

He was rumored to be shot down repeatedly by Arthuria Xiao Long.

* * *

Labor 7: The Cretan Bull

After Avis was born things once again settled down for a bit. Pyrrha, restless after having another son, decided to help train her eldest boys in the ways of fighting while Jaune played with the younger ones and Velvet took a few days off.

Lionus and Hyde learned well about the usefulness of thrown projectiles, and Hindricks was getting old enough to understand what his big brothers were doing. Lionus couldn’t be touched by any projectiles, Hyde always managed to slip away and Hindricks just ran away when he could. Pyrrha just assumed teaching her boys would be a bit different from teaching their father, oh well.

During one of these training days she took the little boys out for a small jog in the park while Jaune dealt with the younger boys. For whatever cosmic reason the White Fang decided this was a _GREAT_ time to attack this particular park. They were quickly eating all forms of metal thanks to Momma-Pyrrha. Her boys thought it was so cool they decided to get more serious about their training.

Jaune of course fretted like no other when Pyrrha got home and Velvet was called over to look after the boys as they went out to ‘celebrate’ her victory.

A few months later while overcoming this year’s bout of nausea Pyrrha opened her door to find a tall man in a mask with red hair and bull horns. He seemed rather upset about her beating the White Fang that one day in the park and she had no time to deal with this bullshit.

Suffice it to say the Arc boys got to watch as mommy kicked ass in a one-on-one fight with Adam Taurus, Leader of the White Fang. The commotion of their fight alerted the authorities and even Blake showed up to ‘help’, more like inform Pyrrha who she was fighting and why he was such a bad guy, making Pyrrha angrier over his prior behavior to one of her friends and promptly used her semblance to break his katana and most of his bones.

He still resides in Vale maximum security prison hospital wing. Pyrrha shows up occasionally just to mess with the screws holding his bones together to prove her point that he stay the hell away from her friends and her family. Suffice it to say he and just about everyone else in Vale learned to NOT mess with pregnant Huntresses.

In the following months Minos Arc was born, and was as stubborn as his hair was dark red. He wasn’t the brightest of the Arc boys but he was the most stubborn, it may have taken him longer to pick things up or understand them but once he got it the damn thing stuck. Like his older brother Wilbur, he was also known for having a bit of a temper, unlike his brother he was also known for running straight through walls when angry, which was a great benefit to his teammates whenever they were in trouble as no wall was hard enough to stop Minos’ hard head.

He was eventually ‘caught’ by a girl named Ariadne Twine, who had no real relation to any of his parents’ friends except that she was from Vacuo.

* * *

Labor 8: The Horses of Diomedes

After having Minos, Pyrrha decided she needed some ‘alone time’, so had Jaune take the older boys out camping or something boys did for bonding while she watched over the youngest ones; Wilbur, Avis and Minos.

With the rowdier boys away, Pyrrha got to sit back and enjoy some quality time with her calmer sons. Now being much more experienced in dealing with children, the mother had no problem handling her three youngest while getting a few things done for herself and her own sanity. A few calm stretches, lounging on the couch, playing silly games with them, vegging out in front of the tv; just normal calming things.

Jaune got home with the older bunch to find Pyrrha adorably passed out on the couch holding her three youngest sons and probably drooling a bit. He still thought she looked absolutely beautiful. Having the three eldest take care of the younger boys, Jaune quietly picked their mother up and brought her to bed properly. If this was the where the Arc curse continued for this year, well… things happen.

A few months later the Arc-Nikos duo were called over to Vacuo to handle a rampaging herd of Nachtmar, horse-like Grimm that were said to eat people. Why they didn’t call anyone else? Well that’s because everyone else was either handling something else already or were too far along in personal ‘affairs’ (read: pregnancy) to deal with it. At this point everyone basically counted on Pyrrha freakin’ Arc-Nikos to be pregnant and that surprisingly made her a scarier huntress. Jaune was just there to make sure she didn’t turn her hormone rampage on any innocent villagers.

Suffice it to say the stampede of Nachtmar were handled swiftly, but the appearance of a mighty Sleipnir threw even the great huntress for a loop. For once, Jaune wasn’t just there to look pretty and keep her calm, as Pyrrha had injured her ankle during the long fight and her nausea was kicking her ass, so Daddy-Arc stepped in and showed he wasn’t just Mommy’s eye-candy!

Either way the Arc curse continued.

Their eighth son, Dio Arc, was born a bit early making the time of his conception sketchy at best, but while it was hit or miss in his early years he grew up to be as healthy as a horse. Like his elder brother Hindricks he was more of a speedy combatant, being one of the younger boys that could hold up a good fight with his eldest brothers Lionus and Hyde. He had the lightest red hair of the boys and it almost looked pink in some lights making others joke him mercilessly. He learned to fight pretty quickly.

Though it didn’t help him all that much, he was the noodleiest of the Arc boys.

He was eventually ‘caught’ by Lie Alfie, and the two of them went off on a grand tour of the wilds.

* * *

Labor 9: The Belt of Hippolyte

With Dio born Pyrrha was once again getting restless. Jaune, trying to actually be helpful for once and not bring about the Arc curse, suggested she try out for a tournament to blow off some steam.

Thinking on that a bit, Pyrrha quickly got out of her slump of parental duties and focused on training. Her eldest sons watched their mother train, even practicing some with a bit of her guidance or with the help of their father while Velvet handled the littler ones. They had been told stories from their mother that daddy could be just as much of a badass as she could so he managed to garner a lot of their attention in the time it took Pyrrha to get back into tournament ready condition.

She had intended for the tournament to be a small regional thing in Vale, just for fun and not serious as a treat to herself and something to show her eldest boys as they were getting old enough to at least appreciate their parents’ fighting ability.

When word got out that Pyrrha FREAKIN’ Nikos was entering a tournament, after almost a decade of being ‘sidetracked’ by pregnancies and parental responsibility, everyone and their grandmothers signed up wanting to see if the legendary champion still had it in her to take on whole teams at a time.

The tournament quickly turned into an exhibition match where just about anyone and everyone would get a once in a lifetime chance to challenge the legendary Pyrrha Nikos!

By the time everything was set up, as in babysitters Coco and Fox were arranged to watch the younger boys so Velvet could watch the older boys at the tournament grounds, and the rest of the insanity squad that was their friends from all over could join, the prize had been raised from a mere few hundred Lien to several hundred million. That wasn’t even counting all the ‘prizes’ thrown in, people were literally willing to throw whatever they had to have a chance at the legendary Mystralian Champion.

Pyrrha was glad to have Jaune at her side down in the arena, she wasn’t sure her skills were anywhere near what they once were and having him nearby never hurt her confidence. Plus, it was a great way to watch him fight, as he’d definitely improved in the years they’d been having kids. What could they say, parenthood brought out the best in them apparently.

When the bell rang for the exhibition rumble match to start, Jaune and Pyrrha had a literal army of wannabe champions gunning for them. The Arc-Nikos couple had simply smirked at one another and charged on ahead.

The hardest competition they got was from Cinder and her group. The fight coming down to a head-to-head match where if it weren’t for the quick timing of Jaune’s shield Pyrrha was worried she may have actually left her husband and kids for good. Exhibition match or not, those guys were fighting seriously, but they were no match for the Arkos duo.

With the _looooong_ match done, Pyrrha was presented a rather gaudy golden belt and a check for the ridiculous amount of money. Both her and Jaune agreed to take some and donate the rest as they hadn’t intended for this to get **_THAT_** serious.

Linus, Hyde, Hindricks, and Wilbur couldn’t help but say that watching that fight up close was the coolest thing to happen in their entire lives. Well, at least until they ended up having their own badass tournament fights later on down the line.

And of course there was much ‘celebrating’ after the fight and the Arc curse continued.

Their ninth son was a tall man with auburn hair named Hippote Arc. He was a brave tactician who fought justly for his home when war broke out.

He was eventually defeated by Jeremy Ironwood, long after the two of them managed to end the war.

* * *

Labor 10: Geryon's Cattle

After nearly a year of nothing ‘eventful’ happening after the big tournament, and probably having the easiest birth of all her sons with Hippote, Pyrrha was almost convinced she was finally having a break from the madness that had become her life. Of course, she knew better.

Only a few months after the young boy was born a war broke out between Mystral and Atlus. Having friends in both nations at the time, and being from Mystral herself, Pyrrha couldn’t help but travel home with her husband to find out what the hell was going on!

Jaune and Pyrrha left their young sons in the capable hands of Team CFVY, meaning mostly Velvet and occasionally the other three would show up to watch the chaos that came with the Arc brood. The remnants of RWBY, SSSN and Nora and Ren would also show up, with their own spawn, and havoc would indeed be wrought (especially if Nora was left alone with the kids).

Weiss and Ruby were of course trying to figure out what the hell was going on in Atlus while Jaune and Pyrrha were handling Mystral. It came down to something as stupid as a land dispute between two farmers in the outskirts of the cities who’d agreed to some shipment of Atleasian T4R0S. apparently the state of the art mecha were _supposed_ to be brought over to help quell the growing Grimm population around Mystral, and while Atlus _swore_ they sent the shipment Mystral assured the Hunters no such shipment ever made it to them.

Groaning, the combined team of PJWR, were sent out to find out what the hell happened with these mecha, though who they were to be returned to was held up in the air until they found the damn things. So taking far longer than it should have to find the Atleasian T4R0S of course the two couples got a bit board along the road and of course the Arc curse continued.

Ruby couldn’t help but giggle about how Pyrrha pregnant was like a godsend, as it got the Mystralian champion on a deadline to get things done. Completely unlike her wife-y Weiss when she was pregnant; who just gripped all the time and had Ruby do everything. Jaune just joked and honestly wished his wife would do that instead of go hunting monsters when she was at her most vulnerable.

The ‘mothers’ of the couples ignored their spouses and went about getting their job done.

They finally found the Atleasian T4R0S herd in what could only be described as ‘the end of the world’ as there were several volcanoes and a vast empty ocean. Why they were here the team honestly didn’t care, deciding that for simplicity to just take them back to Mystral as it was closer.

They were attacked by a pack of Alpha Beowulves and an Orthus, a large two-headed dog-like Grimm. The poor things were foolish for even trying.

The trip back was easy enough, at the start. Being made of metal Pyrrha could simply pick any of the Atleasian T4R0S up and put them back on the right track if they strayed, but as her pregnancy advanced this became less and less of a viable option. Along the way they were attacked by various Grimm, and at one point one of the damn robot-cows charged off and got lost in another continent. Ruby chased after it faster than any of them could so they waited until she got back.

When she returned there was a new addition to their group, an adorable little golden red haired boy his parents ended up calling Geryon Arc. He was so cute and adorable Ruby wouldn’t stop chatting about him the whole way back, even ignoring as the herd got scattered and she took care of little Geryon while his parents and Weiss got them back.

By the time they were done with their stupid fetch quest, Weiss’ words, Ruby was begging her wife-y that they have another kid. Weiss could never say no to those big puppy eyes.

The couples returned to Mystral and threatened if they, or Atlus, pulled this kind of bullshit again they’d have the wrath of the Schnee and Arc-Nikos horde to deal with.

Geryon grew up to be a formidable warrior, but unlike the rest of his family he eventually moved to an outskirts town and became a farmer.

It’s said he was eventually joined in his simple life by Bianca Schnee and they enjoyed (mostly) peaceful days taking care of cattle with their dogs.

* * *

Labor 11: The Apples of the Hesperides

After returning with Geryon from their long trek all across the lands over some stupid mechanical cows, Jaune and Pyrrha were happy to be home with their rowdy boys. Several of them had picked up a few characteristics and bad habits from those that took care of them, but the happy parents didn’t quite care so long as they were safe. Velvet had probably been the most upset, worried when a month long journey had turned into nearly a year, and ‘worse’ they came back with another kid.

In the words of Yang, “CAN’T YOU GUYS JUST KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS ONE YEAR!”

They quickly shushed the boys that were old enough to ask, glaring at Aunty Yang for her loud mouth.

But considering they barely were back a few months before Pyrrha was pregnant again, they probably should have listened to her.

The Arc curse was indeed strong here.

It was several months into this pregnancy and the entire city of Vale was on pins and needles waiting for something to erupt that would either set off the ticking timebomb that was Pyrrha freakin’ Arc-Nikos, or some grave catastrophe would show up at their doorstep that they’d need the legendary Huntress to deal with.

Strangely, nothing happened.

Well, nothing happened that affected Vale.

For the rampant pregnancies and battles seemed to have finally caught up to the great champion as she was strangely listless and tired most of the time, never seeming to be able to get enough energy.

Jaune, having dealt with his lovely wife through _TEN_ pregnancies prior, was downright worried. There were no apocalyptic Grimm invasions, no White Fang or Terrorist activity, no shenanigans missions they were being called in on, nothing. And instead of that being a _good_ thing, letting Pyrrha just have a normal pregnancy for once, it seemed to be having the exact _OPPOSITE_ effect on her.

Panicking, Jaune ended up calling his mother.

After hearing what was going on the Arc Matron demanded her baby boy pick up his sons and wife and head over to the Arc home immediately. Confused, and having no reason to deny his mother’s request, Jaune did just that, packed up his boys and picked up his ailing wife and ran as fast as he could across town to his parents’ place.

Once there he was met up by his seven sisters, who whisked away his sons to keep them occupied, as they like their father were worried about their mother’s condition. Jaune was then confronted by his mother who had him take his wife somewhere to rest, where upon she explained the ‘Arc curse’ to her foolish son.

Arcs were ‘potent’ warriors, and with that had A LOT of Aura, and that Aura had to come from somewhere. Honestly she was surprised his wife lasted this long, the woman really was a champion! This kid would likely be their last and if something wasn’t done soon she’d probably die in childbirth.

Lamenting his libido and boundless love for his wife, Jaune demanded what it was he could do to save her!

His mother kind of waffled a bit on the exact details, mentioning some legendary cure to help replenish one’s Aura, but having no idea where it could be found.

Understanding what it was he had to find, Jaune set off on his journey to save his amazing wife! His first stop of course being at Sun, Yang and most importantly Blake’s house. The black cat faunus was still the most knowledgeable of all their friends when it came to _ANYTHING_ , if it existed, she had a book for it, and if she didn’t, it didn’t exist.

Blake told him about a legendary fruit that was said to grant the eater immortal life, likely a lie and just meaning it enhanced their Aura or something. The oldest record of the fruit that she could find was in a story about one of Weiss’ ancestors falling into a deep sleep and it somehow being involved in waking her up.

With this Jaune set off to find Weiss, and demand the mythic fruit!

He was allowed into Atlus only because he was friends with Weiss and Ruby, and the fact he sort of bulldozed one of their walls when they told him ‘no’. In order to get _anywhere_ with the Schnees he had to sign a bunch of contracts, a lot of technical jargon he thought was ludicrous, but after finding a fight-clause loophole jumped on it. He had to fight Winter, Wiess’ older sister and boy was she in the mood to kick some noodlely boy’s ass. Apparently she was under the impression Jaune was a chauvinistic jerk that downgraded one of the strongest women in the world to being effectively barefoot and pregnant.

He laughed.

“There is nothing in this world I could force Pyrrha freakin’ Nikos to do.”

Jaune assured all those present he had no intention of having a swath of sons before he was thirty, but that’s how his life had gone and he loved his wife for standing by him for it, just as he would stand by her during whatever crazy thing she decided was ‘fun’ to do in order to blow off steam. Apparently none of them realized it was her want for adventure and combat that had the crazy Mystralian off fighting hordes of Grimm while pregnant, and if their celebrating such victories passionately was wrong, then Monty almighty strike him down.

Suffice it to say he managed to sway the children of Atlus enough to learn what he wanted to know. Apparently the fruit in _their_ history was actually a deadly poison, but it was said on one side was poisoned while on the other was healing. This fruit was lost to time but there was rumor it showed up in several stories from Mystral, taking the form of golden apples.

With a groan, Jaune was off again, though this time Ruby and Weiss joined him, curious to see how this would play out and in no way feeling guilty about leaving their daughters in Winter’s care.

Traveling to Mystral the trio had only one place to go; Pyrrha’s mother.

Feeling a foreboding sense of dread, Jaune steeled himself as he knocked on his mother-in-law’s simple door.

What greeted him were deadly piercing green eyes and he knew he was in trouble.

When the door opened further Jaune, Ruby and Weiss were greeted with not just Momma-Nikos, but what appeared to be every _other_ Nikos they’d ever heard of; cousins, aunts, great-aunts, even Pyrrha’s grandmother, were all glaring at them and it suddenly dawned on them they’d entered the proverbial dragon’s den.

Once inside Jaune steeled himself, terrified beyond all reason by his wife’s family, but knowing he had to face this in order to save her life. He told the tale of what had transpired, from his mother to what Winter had told him and begged if they knew _anything_ about some hinky golden apples they tell him so he could do whatever was possible to save his beloved wife.

Various tasks were set before Jaune, namely fighting members of the Nikos family to prove his true worth.

His first match was against Kykas, Pyrrha’s cousin, the daughter of her aunt Aris who apparently had the greatest temper. The fight lasted two days before Weiss got fed up and stopped it by freezing both of them demanding they move on to the next task as this was stupid!

Next was another cousin of Pyrrha’s, Neras who had the semblance to transform into whatever she wanted. This fight was difficult for Jaune as she kept running away from him until Ruby got involved, catching the shapeshifter and holding her until she finally yielded.

Next was Pyrrha’s second cousin, Antaea, whose grandmother was Neptuna, the elder sister of Pyrrha’s grandmother. She was unbelievably strong and nearly crushed the blonde noodlely hero, until Weiss noticed she kept her feet squared on the ground and told the dolt to just toss her out of the ring. Once in the air Antaea proved a far easier target and Jaune managed to win the match pretty much on his own.

The final match was against Antaea’s older sister, Bursea, who was **_ruthless_** in her desire to crush the jerk that had basically turned their glorious cousin into nothing more than a baby factory.

After hearing this claim Jaune was gob-smacked, shocked her own family would think so little of him. Insulted and hurt, he cranked up his fighting to the maximum. If they didn’t want to believe in him that was fine, Pyrrha did! She married him and loved him for years, Arc curse or no, he loved her and the family they had and he’d fight all of hers and their crazy prowess as warriors to get whatever it was he needed to save her life!

The match ended with the two nearly killing each other, and as much as Momma-Nikos would have enjoyed the Arc boy getting a proper thrashing he had proved himself more than she thought he would. He was strong and endearing in his own way, so she told him where to find the golden apples of legend that would save her daughter.

But she warned that he was not the one that could get the apples on his own, he’d have to enlist the aid of Atlus to do that.

Confused he turned to his companions to see if they understood any of that.

Weiss just growled and pointed on the map where they needed to go and that she, someone from _Atlus,_ would get the damn things if he were too soft to do it himself.

Turned out there was a **_MASSIVE_** dragon grimm guarding the area. The three of them couldn’t help but facepalm at the sheer ridiculousness that was getting involved in this damn quest.

So it was agreed, while Jaune and Ruby handled the dragon, Weiss would get the freakin’ apples.

It was a close and glorious fight, with Weiss, after grabbing the apples, stabbing the damn thing in the eyes dealing the killing blow. With that done they rushed back to Vale hoping they weren’t too late to save their beloved and friend’s life.

By the time they got back Pyrrha was close to labor and her life was extremely weak. Jaune rushed to her side offering the apples. His mother called him an idiot and said she was too weak to eat herself, so without thinking or care Jaune bit into one, chewed it up and fed his wife mouth-to-mouth in a desperate hope of saving her life from his stupid family’s curse.

The effect was instantaneous, Pyrrha’s Aura levels skyrocketed and she seemed to glow with new life. Unfortunately, she also went into labor, so everyone but Jaune and the doctors were thrown out as for the next half-hour Jaune learned a new meaning of pain as his wife crushed his hand while giving birth to his final son.

Aurum Arc, the last son Jaune and Pyrrha had and appropriately named for his head of golden hair. He turned out to be the most like his father but with his mother’s humbleness and prowess. Whether it was because of the fruit that saved his mother’s life, or his own nature, Aurum had the largest Aura of all his siblings and ended up inheriting his father’s sword and shield, Crocea Mors. He wound up turning into his own kind of legend, like his parents.

And like his father before him had to seek out the mythic golden apples, which had been returned by his mother after his birth, in order to save his own wife from the dreaded Arc Curse.

* * *

Labor 12: Cerberus

After suffering what could only be considered the longest decade of their lives, the Arkos couple took a long, long, loooooooong vacation.

With their sons they traveled around the world, seeing all four of the great cities, even some of the smaller outlying villages. Lionus, Hyde, Hindricks, Wilbur, Augustus, Avis, Minos, Dio, Hippote, Geryon, and Aurum learned from the travels with their parents. The eldest boys watching the youngest, telling tales of their own deeds and what they’d seen their parents do, while Pyrrha and Jaune relaxed with their kids and occasionally battling minor Grimm that were too stupid to stay away from the formidable couple.

The only real trouble they had was when a giant Cerberus, a three-headed dog-like Grimm decided it would try its might against the legendary humans. The poor thing met its swift end against the spear of a fully rejuvenated Pyrrha FREAKIN’ Arc-Nikos who was eager to test herself after her last harrowing labor.

There was much celebrating but the couple assumed that the Arc Matron’s words about them having no more children to be true and did not fret. They had their boys, they were all safe and all was fine with the world.

So of course they were surprised to return to Vale and Pyrrha turned out to be pregnant again. oddly, this time none of them knew as she hadn’t felt nauseous the whole time they were traveling. The only reason they even knew she was pregnant was because she had a physical and she felt overweight again but that didn’t make sense.

The doctor confirmed it and the couple just shrugged and went along with it. What was one more kid after all?

So they were awfully surprised when the baby this time had little complications; no apocalyptic happenings, no end of the world, no threats of anyone dying. The strangest thing that happened was while being born the child kicked the doctor so hard in the face he passed out.

Turns out it was a girl.

Pyrrha couldn’t be more proud. The Nikos legend would live on!

Kerby Nikos would grow up to become the most legendary of their children yet. With the Aura of an Arc and the penchant for victory and warfare of a Nikos, the little strawberry blonde trampled the Regional Tournaments, participating in every one she could with a battle prowess not seen since her mother competed. She was strong enough to end wars with but her presence on the battlefield and the only person to truly stand toe to toe with her was her elder brother Aurum. Together they fended off a major catastrophe the likes of which the world had never known.

… but that was a story for another day.

* * *

With these labors complete Pyrrha Nikos faded into legend. Her trials of life were done, and thanks to a few surgeries her and Jaune _made sure_ they’d have no more kids. The rest of their legend lived on with their children, raising and training some of the greatest, and most notorious, Hunters and Huntress the world of Remnant would ever see, along with the equally legendary children of their friends and loved ones.

And when the twelve troublesome children finally left the house, their parents officially retired from saving the world, disappearing into the wilds to start a farm or something…

END!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun notes:
> 
> Blake takes the place of Athena several times...
> 
> Pyrrha's mom is apparently Prometheus...
> 
> Zhou means club or mace in Chinese...
> 
> it is possible through the mystic power of SCIENCE! for Ruby and Weiss to have kids... though they'd only have daughters...
> 
> Pyrrha's entire family is all the people Hercules had to beat or kill to find those stupid apples... just genderbent as obviously the Nikos are only women! XD
> 
> two out of eleven boys are gay, amazing odds considering Remnant seems to be oozing Yuri/Yaoi...
> 
> all of her kids are named in someway after the monsters of the tasks... and wind up having the results of the tasks as their fates...
> 
> its statistically improbable all their sons would have red hair...
> 
> Pyrrha and Jaune are probably now immortal...
> 
> 12 kids, 12 years, they're about 33-34 by the time they're done... WAY TO BREED KIDS! physically possible, i would not recommend it~
> 
> Number 12: AWESOME PARENTS!
> 
> Also Team PJWR - POWER! with this might the world shall tremble! XD
> 
> i need to think of more to snark about...


End file.
